


Feeling Something Strange

by ShandyCandy278



Series: Ink Gets a Soul [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Cross and Ink become friends again, Curiosity, Discovering emotions, Dream is done with Ink, Error is protective, Error is too, Fluff, Ice Cream, Ink Has A Soul, Ink gets a soul, Ink is Ink, Ink is an idiot, Ink is confused, Ink is reckless, Ink you idiot, Love, M/M, Minor panic attack, Nightmare is curious, Poor Dream, Realization, Recklessness, a lovable one, acting without thinking, but still an idiot, dealing with FEELINGS, discovering feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: After learning how to recognize emotions while feeling them without the use of paints, Ink (foolishly) decides that he's going to act on them, even though he doesn't fully understand why. It's a good thing he's still learning- otherwise, he'd probably be in more trouble.
Relationships: Cream (Hinted), Errink
Series: Ink Gets a Soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599916
Comments: 33
Kudos: 202





	Feeling Something Strange

**Author's Note:**

> And so, we have a third part to this series! It's not all that good and it doesn't really flow properly, but honestly I'm probably not going to get it any better than this.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It had been a few days since he had gotten Error’s strings wrapped around his soul. He had spent the majority of his time with Error, getting used to various feelings and trying to understand what exactly he was feeling- as well as understanding why. It was odd, but at the very least he had learned to recognize fear, happiness, sadness, frustration, guilt, confusion, curiosity, excitement, and pride.

Error had been very wary too, but Ink did his hardest to warm up to him again while ensuring that everything would be okay. Error had eventually gotten used to it and was open again, so now Ink found his attention leaning towards his other friends.

Starting with Cross, because he had a question.

“What is it, Ink?” Cross asked with a sigh before Ink could even say anything. “You’ve been staring at me ever since we’ve started working. What do you need?”

“Well…” Ink paused, a little caught off guard. “I was wondering if maybe you could help me?”

“Help you with what?”

“I’m… kinda confused.” He admitted after a moment. “And I’d talk to Dream about it, but I think that you’d be able to help me understand it better, if that’s okay?”

“Ink, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Cross rolled his eye lights, finally turning to look at Ink.

“I feel guilty.” The words tumbled out of his mouth, and when Cross blinked he continued. “Like, really guilty, when I’m around you. And… it hurts? And I don’t know why I feel like that? Whatever it is, I want to make it up to you, but I’m too confused to actually think of anything to do, much less why I feel guilty. I kinda want it to stop hurting, but at the same time I don’t, but why do I want to keep something that hurts?” Ink could feel the tears of frustration and guilt combined try to fall, but he stubbornly held them back and stood firm in his resolve before Cross. 

“The only thing that I _do_ know is that I want to fix it. Whatever it is. Maybe our friendship? Cause I kinda wanted to do that before too, but you were still mad at me and you probably are still mad at me, but I’d really like it. If you did want to be friends again.” When Cross didn’t say anything, Ink facepalmed. “That didn’t really come out right…”

“Ink…” Cross began slowly, shifting around awkwardly. He looked torn, although why Ink didn’t know. Eventually, he sighed, a small smile coming to his face. “Yeah. Sure. We can try being friends again.”

“Really?” Ink asked, guilt and frustration falling away with the excitement and happiness that he felt. “We can?”

“Don’t make a big deal out of it.” He shot a half-hearted glare at Ink. “Come on, let's just finish up our work here, okay?”

“Okay!”

But that happiness and excitement didn't go away, nor could he drink some paints to lessen the emotion. It was a struggle at first to not throw himself at Cross and give him the biggest hug he could, but eventually, he was able to look past it to help them continue going through the worlds. It was only when they _finally_ made it to the Doodle Sphere that he allowed himself to indulge in his desires.

“Hey, what the-” Cross shouted out when Ink wrapped his arms around him and picked him up, spinning him around. “Ink!”

“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thankyou, Thankyou thankyou-” Ink put Cross down with a big grin, but he didn't let go until he gave him the biggest hug he could. _“Thank you!_ I won’t let you down! I promise!”

“Ink,” Cross grunted. “Ink, that’s- that’s cool and all, but- can you let me go now?”

“Sorry!” Ink let him go and scratched the back of his skull sheepishly while Cross brushed himself off. “I’m just really, really excited.”

And as he watched Cross grumble and walk towards Ink’s house, where Dream most likely was (he usually got done before them), Ink couldn’t help but realize something.

If talking with Cross and fixing things with him was as easy as that, surely he could do the same thing with Dream. Not to mention that Dream was actually an expert on emotions, so it would be even easier than it had been with Cross!

Even more excited now, Ink quickly followed after Cross.

* * *

“You wanted to talk to me?” Dream asked after Cross and Blue left Ink’s house, done for the day.

“I did?” Ink blinked, habitually reaching for his scarf and looking through his notes. When his eyes landed on the specific note, he smiled. “Oh yeah!”

“What did you want to talk about?” 

“Well, you’re really good with feelings, right?” At that question, Dream suddenly became _very_ wary.

“... Yes.” He answered slowly, shifting uncomfortably. “Are you wondering why you feel happier around me? I thought you knew about my aura.”

“Oh, it’s not about that.” Although, Ink was still plenty confused about that. Just how did it work, anyway? Was he _supposed_ to understand the difference between his own feelings and Dream’s aura? He wasn’t sure. “I just… I feel the need to cry for you.”

“What?”

“I want to cry for you.” Ink said again, looking Dream in the eye. “I want to hug you and cry for you and do things for you, but I don’t know why and I don’t know how.”

“Well, that’s…” Clearly something that Dream actually hadn’t been asked yet, if the expression on his face was anything to go by. “Interesting. Are there any thoughts that come with those emotions, or is it just the feelings?”

“I… think it’s just the feeling.” Ink rubbed at his chest absently, concentrating. Why did he feel the need to cry for Dream? He wasn’t thinking about anything in particular…

“Huh.” Dream frowned, falling silent as he thought. “Well, sometimes feelings are like that. There’s always a reason, but usually the reason why isn’t actually known. It takes a lot and time to figure that kind of thing out, Ink.”

“So what can I do then?” Ink asked. “What should I do about what I feel? How do I help you?”

“Honestly, Ink?” Dream placed a hand on Ink’s shoulder with a fond and understanding smile. “Whatever you feel is best. I can’t tell you how you should or shouldn’t feel or act- that is up for _you_ to decide. Not to mention that there isn't anything that you can do- I don’t need anything or want anything. Just do what you feel is right.”

But Dream was lying, Ink knew. Dream _did_ want something. He had always wanted one thing in particular, from before Ink had first met him.

And the very least he could do was try to get it for him, right?

* * *

The constricting feeling that crowded his soul when he appeared in the dark and dreary AU was sudden and unpleasant, making him gasp and grab at the shirt in front of his chest.

 _‘Deep breaths.’_ He thought, trying to shake the anxiety from his soul with a steady and slow exhale. _‘Everyone said that deep, even breaths can help. I got this. I just need to find him and… somehow convince him to make Dream happy. Maybe I should have thought this through a little more, but that’s okay! I can wing it!’_

He allowed himself to grow accustomed to the feeling, although it was hard when you felt the need to constantly look over his shoulder- or when it looked like the shadows around you shifted like animals ready to strike. 

Ink wasn’t going to give in, though! Not this time!

When he felt ready, he straightened his shoulders and took a few steps. The castle was looming in the distance, but it wasn’t so far away that it would take more than thirty minutes to get there. He felt even more confident with each step that he took, and he was determined to succeed in his mission to talk to-

“Well, would you look at that.” A low, familiar voice said smoothly. “A little artist decided to come and take a walk through my domain.”

“Nightmare!” Ink exclaimed, jolting at the unexpected voice and swiftly spinning around to look up at him. “Hi! I, uh, didn't think you’d-”

“Come to meet you?” Nightmare asked, his tentacles swaying behind him in a very relaxed and languid manner that somehow sent shivers up Ink’s spine. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s not every day one of my brother’s friends decides to come here.” He took a step forward, and Ink was very, _very_ tempted to step back. He didn't, even when Nightmare took another step forward. “Although, it’s curious…”

“Curious?” Ink couldn’t help but ask. “About what?”

“Well, for one…” Nightmare stepped even closer, his smile growing sharper as Ink finally gave in to the urge and took a small step back. “Your vials are gone.”

“M-My vials?” Ink asked with a breathy, nervous laugh. “What about them?”

“Your feelings are so much clearer too…” The goopy skeleton mused, taking another step closer. Ink took another step back and gasped when his back hit the trunk of a tree, his whole being frozen in place as a result. A low, devilish chuckle began deep inside Nightmare’s rib cage as he stepped even _closer,_ his voice making Ink’s soul beat faster and harder than he would have liked. “They’re practically screaming at me.” He hummed, glancing down at Ink’s chest before looking him in the eye again. “But I doubt that that’s the reason why you’re here.”

“I don’t know what-“

“Spit it out.” The commanding tone of Nightmare’s voice had never affected him before, but now that they were so close and that he had a soul, Ink had to bite his tongue. He knew that if Nightmare knew exactly what he was trying to do, it would never happen. He would have given an excuse, but the only thing he could think about was getting away even though his body was practically pinned to the tree behind him in fear. Ink firmly shook his head, and Nightmare leaned even closer.

“Odd… you were such a chatterbox with me before that panic attack.” He hummed. “Which is a _very_ interesting reaction to my mere presence alone for one who is _supposed_ to be soulless, yes?”

“That is rather strange, isn’t it?” Ink let out another nervous laugh, pressing himself as far into the tree as he could. He couldn’t help but notice that the closer Nightmare came, the more negative feelings he felt, the more cornered he felt, the more scared he felt. And the more scared he felt, the closer Nightmare would come, and it didn’t look like that loop was going to end soon.

“It makes me wonder…” Nightmare purred, his hand hovering just over Ink’s chest where his soul was beating erratically. “What it is that you have been given that would make such a thing possible since your vials are absent and clearly not in use.”

“I- uh-“ Ink squirmed. Maybe he could distract Nightmare? But with what? “I… needed to talk with you!” It sounded stupid, since he had refused to say anything just a few seconds ago, but it was the only thing his frantic mind could come up with. Nightmare simply chuckled, his voice low and with an edge that reminded Ink of a _very_ sharp blade hovering above his newly formed soul.

“And I’ve been meaning to talk with you as well.” He hummed, the smile growing wider. “Is that not what we’re doing right now? Talking?” Ink opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Nightmare pressed on. “Although, the attempt to change the subject only makes me wonder what _exactly_ you’re hiding from me, Guardian. Shall we?”

“No, wait-“

It was too late. The second Nightmare pulled his hand away from Ink’s chest, his soul was forcefully summoned in front of him, blue strings dangling around it. The sensation of having it forced out of him when he didn't want or was ready for it struck another chord of fear through him, although he didn’t know why. He could only watch as Nightmare took a double-take, blinking down at Ink’s soul. Surprisingly, he didn't look like he was shocked about the soul itself.

“What the…” His cyan eye narrowed, and he reached out to one of the hanging ends of the knot, his fingers brushing against the strings. He even grabbed one of them and fingered it curiously, and Ink winced at the small tug that had come from that. Ow, that had _hurt-_ and it was only a small tug! What would happen if Nightmare decided to do more to it? “Aren’t these-“ 

He was cut off when a sudden, blurred figure shot out out of nowhere and kicked him in the head, breaking Nightmare’s concentration and effectively returning Ink’s soul to his chest. Ink let out a stuttered sigh of relief as Nightmare flew several feet away from the force of the kick, only to tense again when string wrapped around him and forced him through a portal. Error walked through after him, glancing behind his back as he closed the portal.

They weren’t in the Anti-avoid though- they were in Underswap, right in front of Dream and Blue. Error ignored them and, using his strings, lifted Ink up so that they could look at each other in the eye.

“Uhh… hi, Error!” He greeted, laughing awkwardly. Despite the fact that Error actually looked upset with him, Ink couldn’t help but relax. It felt safer to be close to him, even as the glare grew sharper. 

“What did I tell you not to do?”

“... Give you surprise hugs?”

“Try again.”

“... Bring animals into the Anti-Void?”

 _“One. Last. Time.”_ Ink stared at him for a moment before sighing, hanging his head.

“Not to get in trouble.”

“Good.” Unceremoniously, he used his strings to toss Ink at his friends. “Deal with him.” Then, without another word, Error left through a portal to the Anti-Void. Ink huffed, mildly annoyed that Error hadn’t stayed, but he didn’t comment.

“Ink.”

Oh, right, they were probably confused.

“Hi, guys!” Ink cheered happily in the hopes of becoming unsuspicious. “How are you two doing on this fine day?”

Dream let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Ink.”

“What?”

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“You’re lying.”

“How can you tell?”

“Your soul, Ink.” Dream rolled his eye lights and tapped Ink’s chest. “Not to mention that Error literally said you got into trouble.”

“Oh.” Ink laughed again, scratching at the back of his skull. “I guess that’s true.”

“So?” Blue asked, stepping forward. “What happened?”

“Well…” Ink paused, only to realize that he hadn’t actually been keeping it a secret for any particular reason outside of surprising Dream- which wasn’t possible anymore, considering that he had underestimated just about everything. He hung his head a little as he answered. “I tried to convince Nightmare to let you win.”

“You what?!”

“I wanted to make you feel better!” Ink exclaimed in his defense, holding his arms out wide. “I wanted to do something for you, and you’ve always wanted your brother to come back, and that’ll happen if you win, so that’s what I was going to do! Then Nightmare appeared before I was ready and I might have started freaking out a little, but I-”

“Ink.” Dream interrupted, and Ink’s jaw shut with a soft click. There was a sad but fond smile on his face, and he reached over and pulled the guardian into a hug.

“Dream?” He couldn’t help but ask, confused. “What are you doing? I mean, I like hugs and all, but _why_ are you doing it?”

“Thank you.” Dream whispered into where his ear would have been. Ink thought he felt something wet fall onto his bones. “It means a lot for me that you’d be willing to do that for me, Ink, but… don’t do it again, okay? No matter how much I want Nightmare back, he _is_ dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt while trying to help me, okay?”

“I…” Ink huffed. “But I _want_ to help you, Dream! I really do!”

“I know you do.” Dream pulled back, the remains of the little tears that had fallen from his eye sockets only visible if you looked hard enough. “Just… let me handle it. I’ll get him back one day, I know it. Don’t do anything risky like that though, okay?”

“...” Ink let out a heavy sigh. “Okay. But you have to promise that I’ll be able to help you when it happens.”

Dream laughed. “Alright. I promise, Ink, you can help me bring back Nightmare.”

“I know!” Blue suddenly shouted, snapping the two of them out of the promise and turning towards him curiously. “We should all go and get ice cream! We deserve it!”

“If you say so.” Dream smiled, looking around. “Where would we get it, though?”

“We just moved up here, so I’m not sure…” Blue hummed, and they both turned to look at Ink, who laughed.

“I know where we can go.” He snickered, turning around. “Come on, it’s this way!”

After they sat down, ate ice cream, and generally had fun, Ink realized that he had one last question left. One that he would have to ask Dream, even though Dream wasn’t the person he had this new yet strange feeling for.

“Hey, Dream?” He asked once they left Blue in Underswap, walking into the Doodle Sphere.

“Yes, Ink?” His friend asked in turn, looking much happier than he had two hours prior. “What is it?”

“I have another question.” When Dream hummed to show that he was listening, he continued. “What’s the name of the feeling where you miss being with someone? A particular someone? What’s the name of the feeling where your thoughts keep on falling back to something, the name of the feeling where your entire being is warm when you’re around them? What does it mean when you feel safe with someone, even if they’re mad at you? Where you feel comfortable enough to do silly things and want to do things for that person? Where you want to shower them with the feeling that’s in your chest?”

“What is it called when your soul beats harshly in your chest, but it’s not from fear or excitement- or even anger? What’s it called when you want to spend all of your free time with someone, and you’re okay with just sitting there with them forever? What is it called where you’re happy when they’re happy and you’re sad when they’re sad? What does it mean when I feel giddy when they interact with me? What would you call that?”

Dream blinked.

He blinked again, absorbing and processing the questions that Ink asked him. He thought for several moments, and Ink watched him eagerly- impatient for the answer to a question that had been burning in his mind ever since he had first gotten his soul. Finally, after what had to have been an eternity, Dream smiled.

“Ink.” He said softly, reaching over and placing his hand over Ink’s, almost amused. “That’s called love.”

“Oh.” Ink blinked a few times, tilting his head in thought. “Really? _That’s_ love?”

“It makes sense that you’re confused.” Dream continued. “There are many different kinds of love and many different ways to feel and show it, and it’s not a feeling that your paints could ever accurately replicate as far as I’m concerned.” He squeezed Ink’s hand. “You’re talking about Error, right?”

Blinking dumbly, Ink nodded.

“That’s what I thought.” Dream’s smile grew wider. “Just follow what your soul tells you to do, okay Ink? No one can tell you what to do with this feeling except yourself.”

“Okay.” 

_‘I love Error.’_ He thought- just to test out the word. His soul sang in his chest, and he couldn’t help but whisper it under his breath a second time.

“What was that?” Dream asked, so he spoke up a little louder.

“I… love Error.” The clearer the words became, the more he wanted to hear the words come out of his mouth. His smile grew wider. “I _love_ Error.” He wanted to hear it _louder._ _“I_ _love Error.”_ **_Louder._** _“I LOVE ERROR!”_ His soul felt giddy inside of him, and he spun around a few times before he reached over and pulled Dream into a hug. “Thank you for telling me! That really helped!”

“Anytime, Ink.” He hugged back, and they stayed like that for a moment longer before Dream pulled away. “Come on, we should go and check up on some of the other worlds.”

“Okay!”

* * *

Later, after Error finally felt like hanging out with Ink again and while they were cuddling, Ink fully basked in the warm feeling that he finally had a name for.

 _‘I love you.’_ He thought as he listened to Error’s soul, humming. He slowly reached his hand up to rest it on Error’s chest- just above his soul, a goofy and love-struck grin on his face. _‘And you love me…’_

If he was being honest with himself, everything was still strange. Feeling things was still strange. But that was okay. He was figuring things out, taking them one step at a time.

And as long as Error was with him, that was all that mattered.


End file.
